This invention relates to a method of installing conductive sensor coils in conveyor belting. The sensor coils are used to detect damage and rips in the conveyor belt during operation. Heavy duty conveyor belting which is used for the transport of bulk materials which have sharp edges such as metallic ores and scrap metals are subject to an ever-present problem with longitudinal slitting or tearing of the belt. This tearing of the belt occurs when a sharp edge is wedged by the conveying system against the conveyor belt carcass causing a tear to occur in the belt carcass. If the belt is not stopped within a short time the tear can continue along extremely long lengths of the belt. Such long tears ruin the belt and cause the loss of otherwise serviceable belt and require considerable down time for replacement. In order to minimize the length of the longitudinal tears or rips in the belt it is known to provide within the belt body transversely oriented conductive arrays spaced longitudinally in the belt carcass. Various types of electrical and magnetic pulses are fed to the conductive arrays and a detector is also provided in the system which determines the continuity of the conductive array. If continuity is disturbed in one of the transversely arranged arrays then a means for stopping the conveyor line is linked to the detector to shut down the movement of the conveyor belt and thus minimize the degree of ripping which occurs.
In order for these damage detector systems to function properly the conductive arrays in the belt must maintain their originally designed shape and electrical properties during normal operation of the belt. If the conductive arrays are subject to damage during routine operations of the belt which alter the desired electrical or magnetic characteristics of the array the damage detection system is prematurely activated without there occurring a major rip in the conveyer. There have been proposed many different forms of conductors which have a common desired characteristic of being capable of being flexed along with normal belt flexing during routine operations. The conductive arrays previously proposed and used have all suffered from the problem of flex fatigue breakage of the array. If such unintended breakage of the conductive array occurs it is extremely difficult and time consuming to replace the array since it is typically embedded within the elastomeric carcass of the conveyor belt.
This invention provides a simple and effective method for embedding conductive sensor arrays within the elastomeric carcass of a conveyor belt. The conductors in the array are free to move within the elastomeric body without stretching, abrading or breaking the conductive material. The conductor can bend or flex without damage along with the belt during operation. This provides exceptionally long service life and assured electrical and magnetic continuity in the conductive array over long service life.
Another aspect of the invention provides an easy method of replacing damaged or defective conductive arrays within the belt body in the field. A further advantage of the invention is that conductive wires may be utilized which have very small cross section and may be used in fabric reinforced, relatively thin cover, belting materials. These and other objects, advantages and benefits of the invention will become more fully apparent as the description proceeds in the following specification and accompanying drawings.